Stuck on the job
by SulaymanStar97
Summary: Josie Rizal and Lucky Chloe work in a black martket job before entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. They face life threatening situations together, but what happens when they pry into each other's interests and one end up falling for the other will lead to chains and paddles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfiction with Tekken characters in Yuri/Shoujo-Ai. I originally intended to write this story as a one-shot, but I got a little keyboard-crazy. Also, I had problems in adding characters in the entry because Josie Rizal and Lucky Chloe weren't available in 's list in the Tekken category. The first two chapters in this universe tells about how Josie and Chloe started out before joinin Tekken tournaments. The third one...well... That's the "naughty 'n rough" part (wink!). I really hope you enjoy reading. This was a real challenge since I had to adapt LC's Japanese culture and anime references. Please comment so I can improve my writing. THANKS!

* * *

"Pass me another magazine!" I shouted to my partner.

"You're kidding me, right?!" she replied furiously as she continues aiming and shooting her M1A rifle from behind our escape van. I knew it was my fault. It wasn't about me asking. It was about how I went on with this heist. "You do realize-these people are-gonna put bullets IN OUR HEADS-A LOT EASIER IF WE STOP SHOOTING THE HECK OUT OF THEM NOW!" she lectured between each gunfire then gritted her teeth at the last part.

"Geez, Josie-chan. I was only asking for help," I reasoned. "And besides," saying it with much confidence while struggling to put bullets in the magazine, "you know it's too much work to reload rounds with my pink kitty paws." Big mistake. Josie-chan looked at me with even more violence in her eyes. She was like that for three seconds until a spark from a gunshot got us ducking down. The black car kept chasing us, trying to catch a chance to pit maneuvers us. In a moment of stupidly late realization I grabbed an M16 under Josie-chan's crotch, stuck my head out and fired non-stop while shouting at the top of my lungs.

I destroyed as much of the black car as possible until I shattered the windshield and everything else, not noticing how much the buttons in my kitty paws hurt my finger as I held on to the trigger. A few more seconds of my cute but annoying screech (yes, I know, don't worry) tracing the pavement, the enemy swerved out of the road and crashed to a tree. "Guess what?!" I spat, "You just lost to Luckyyyyyy Chlo—Ah!" My partner pulled me back inside.

"You girls okay back there?" a mid-pitched male voice asked.

"Still hanging, JJ." Josie breathed. "Just keep driving." JJ Sourberry has been our get-away guy since we got our job for the last three months. Until now, we still have doubts whether that really is his real name, or whether he really works for the same employer as we do. It doesn't really bother us, though. We accomplish all our heists all the time because of him 100%... Well, maybe 98% because of how much mess I make.

"Josie-chan! Josie-chan! Did you see that?" I called her attention like a ten-year-old. "I did good this time, right? I took down those brutes on my own!" She took another long look at me…and somehow, I found it…hot.

"No! You didn't!" she snapped then crossed her arms. I lost my smile and pleadingly asked why. "Because the plan was to steal the research from the heavily guarded safe, which I took the guards down alone by the way, then get the fuck out of that company WITHOUT OUR COVER BEING BLOWN!" she gripped my arms tightly. I felt my face becoming hot and my heart started to beat faster. I can't remember what she's scolding me for, her lips were so close to mine. The pressure was so intense I had to look down, but then I saw her cleavage. I squinted my eyes and pursed my lips from shyness. "—so maybe then we wouldn't have shot anyone. Hey!" Josie-chan shook me, "are you even listening?"

"H-how is this my fault?!" I retorted. "Well," she cleared her throat and then I knew I was in so much trouble "maybe we wouldn't have an army of company dogs trying to kill us if you waited until we got out of that building before you put on your cat's tail, kitty paws, and your nekomimi fucking cat ears! I mean, I was fine with the tutu but everything else? You were an eyesore lurking around a billion-dollar project." My eyes searched around, trying to find an excuse. "T-that eyesore could've been you, you know. Look at your shiny yellow top," I pretended to have a good defense, "the sleeves have too much space!"

"I was wearing this when I got in," Josie-chan pointed to the direction of the building, "do you really think it was me?" I tilted my head down a little, pouted and puffed my cheeks a little in defeat. "Yeah," I whispered. "What?!" Josie-chan was surprised.

"Um, girls? I think there's trouble again." JJ interrupted as he drove faster. We heard a shower of gunshots again, tailing us. The run was so rough the van must've been out of the road now. Josie and I staggered and she fell on top of me.

"Oh, Josie-chan. I knew you still love me," I said dreamily. She seemed just as embarrassed as I am but it was hard to tell because of her dark complexion and I can't see any signs of flushing.

"Shut up," she replied calmly this time. "When this is all over, I swear your English accent isn't the only one that's going to be broken." And the chase continued a little more.

"I never planned it to go this far," I thought to myself as I sat down on a bed in the middle of a cheaply arranged hotel room, tired. I looked at the clock as it struck midnight. Why did it have to be now? I mean, I've always been into guys, but Josie? She's a different girl. It was like there was something about her that I have always looked up to in someone. Should I tell her? I let my back and arms fall down on the bed out of frustration. It's not that I'm not okay with being bisexual (believe me, being a Japanese culture freak does stuff to you) it's just that our work is too dangerous and Josie-chan doesn't appear like the type of person who would take kindly to this stuff. I took off my pink cat bolero jacket.

We first met in the black market three months ago. It was a global organization that steals information from giant firms that lead mass production of weapons intended for an apocalyptic warfare in the future. Of course, these firms were secretly operating out of the public's sight. I applied because the organization was stationed in Tokyo, Japan (Yay!), plus it is really my dream to become an idol. Also, I'm pretty broke at the time. Other than that, I'm not telling you anything else about me. The organization assigned me and Josie-chan as partners because they said they were running out of agents alive, running around with their heist on their own. It was quite funny seeing Josie-chan complain about this. She said she wasn't sure of the way I look and dress up that it might mess up her assignments (sadly, she was a right) but there was nothing she could've done.

That didn't matter, anyway. As weeks went by, I got to know her better and we were the perfect combination for every job. I was the cute mascot, and she was the boorish, nervous, cry-baby tomboy. After our first month, we were the top agents in the circulation. Josie-chan became my "girl-friend" and I'd treat her like how those friends in _shoujo manga_ and anime would get close together; holding hands, hugging, kissing on the cheeks, eating parfaits in the torture chamber (we weren't allowed to go out much), sleeping together in bed and so much more.

Since then, I never noticed that I was already sending her signals of my feelings but none of it seemed to get through. Maybe it was my broken English? Well, it can't be helped. It's hard to bust through that bust with her thick bustline.

Josie-chan popped her head carefully out of the bathroom door and asked me to hand her the towels. I sluggishly got up and took the towels. Before I gave it to her, I teased her a little. I playfully took a quick peek further inside the door.

"What are you hiding in there?"

"Hey, don't!" she complained and took a pulled herself back, "I'm naked!"

"How naked?"

"So naked, if you come any closer I'd elbow your face."

" _Hai_ , Josie-chan." I chuckled and gave her the towels. She swiped it off my fingers and slammed the door. So cute! I sat back down to the bed and MOE over her and asked, "why won't she just be with me?" Then I realized that maybe it's because of her reason for even joining this organization.

After one of our heists in the past, Josie-chan told me that their community in the Philippines was devastated by a strong typhoon. She and her parents lost their home. Her career as a kick-boxer and a model was not enough to recover from the damage. Josie-chan said she wants to help people because of some private army that helped their country during those times. She looked up at that army so much that she wanted to be a part of it. There was still no progress, Josie says, because it turned to a faint memory through the years.

Maybe Josie-chan just brushes off my signals because she's driven by a dream to help other people and herself, fueled by the shared experiences from others who feel helpless in time of need. So, she said she took the illegal contracting job with me so she can earn enough money to help her parents and find the army who gave them aid. She was so serious about this she doesn't even bother asking stuff about me.

Josie came out of the bathroom. I tried something to test her.

"Rizal-san?" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting in front of the mirror drying her hair.

"Do you ever feel guilty because of what we do?"

"Not even a bit. Why?"

"We're stealing other people's hard work. They must've spent so much time and effort in making the plans and we're just taking it from them."

"Look," she sighed and gave me a stern look, "if we let these people go on with their destructive plans, they're going to destroy everyone else. We're helping people, Chloe! Can't you see that?"

"Oh," I breathed.

"Look at that corporation…what's the name? Mi- Mi- Mijima?"

"Mishima," I corrected.

"Yeah, that," Josie-chan shrugged, "that damned family corporation's a big mess it's like they have an army of their own! They need to be stopped unless you want their psychotic bloodlust running the world."

A short silence followed. I wanted to change the mood quick.

"Speaking of mess," I said with much energy, "Josie-chan, why is your hair always such a bird's nest?"

"No, it's not," she retorted. "it's called 'style' not like your twin tails. They look like a trip to the playground."

"Brown Hag!" I replied already seeing this turn to a kids' quarrel.

"Attention whore."

"Bitch!"

"Hatsune Miku rip-off."

"Insensitive person!" clearly, I was losing this battle.

"Barbie-slut!" Okay, that one really cut deep. I kept shut for a moment then I found the perfect word to throw at her.

"…TITMONSTER!"

Josie-chan did a big, long gasp, faced me and stormed my direction. She grabbed my untied hair hard and pulled in different directions. She kept cussing at me as I screamed my apologies. We rolled and rolled and rolled on the bed. I wanted to grab her hair, too but I was only able to tug at her towel covering her body and I pulled it off her. Josie-chan shrieked and took the towel back quickly to cover herself. She got off me and we're out of breath.

"See?" while I gasped for air, "you're a real titmonster." Finally, I got to see her red face!

"Uh- hey- At least I have breasts!" she shouted back.

I stopped. That was a hard slap to my girlhood. My jaw was shaking, and my vision clouded. I balled up my fists and brought them to my eyes as I burst to tears.

"Oh, shoot!" Josie-chan approached me and gave me a big hug. "That was really mean. I'm sorry." I continued pretending to cry as I grinned below her chin. OH MY GOD! She's pressing my cheek against her left breast! I'm such a pervert. Victory is mine…but it's not going to last long. We heard the floorboards outside the door creaking sneakily as if someone was outside but did not want to anyone to know he was there.

"Chloe, give me the gun!" she whispered. I opened her gym bag as silent as possible and swiftly gave the gun to her. I couldn't miss out on this action so I looked for a weapon but remembered JJ has it with him in his room downstairs. This is what I get for making him carry my bag. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed what I can, got into position and waited for Josie to open the door. We can see a shadow moving beneath the thin opening at the entrance.

"Why the hell do you have a rolling pin?" Josie-chan huffed, annoyed.

"JJ has my guns!" I yelled silently.

"You could've picked a knife or something! What are you gonna do, 'flatten' him to death?"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Hush!" We readied our weapons and my partner swung the door and we aimed our weapons at the suspicious character.

"Ah! Please don't kill me!" a handsome bellboy shockingly begged.

After I checked he was unarmed I grabbed his uniform, dragged him inside our room and pressed him against the wall. "Alright, cutie! What are you sneaking around our suite for?" I interrogated while pointing my rolling pin at him. "Take care of him, LC. I'm getting dressed." Josie went back in the bathroom. I went back to the bellboy's hot, scared-to-death face.

"I- I- I swear I wasn't sneaking around! I was sent here to deliver letters for you." he responded with nervous sweat on his face.

"Letters?"

"Y-Yeah. One for Ms. Lucky Chloe and one for Ms. Josie Rizal." He reached for the pockets inside his uniform and gave me two envelopes. I scanned it a little and when the bellboy tried to escape, Josie-chan punched the wall and blocked him.

"You're not leaving until you tell us who asked you to bring this to us." Josie looked mad, but I know she's actually nervous.

"I don't know who he was! Just another man with a black suit and tie!"

"Alright, get outta here." The bellboy took the chance and ran as fast as he can. We opened our envelopes, read it and asked each other what we received. It was two invitations for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. The reward for winning the tournament was an astounding amount of money I didn't even think such a fight competition existed. My eyes met Josie-chan's gaze and I knew although she's not reacting, she was very hyped by this. I knew this would reduce the time she needed to earn that money and go back home. And, I also knew that if she did have a chance of winning, I'm never going to see her again.

"I'm going to Mishima Zaibatsu first thing tomorrow." Josie-chan rushed to the closet, gathered all her clothes and put as much back in her bag.

"But, Josie-chan, our contracts—"

"—Will expire in a few days." she finished my sentence. "It won't matter anymore, Chloe. I'm not renewing my contract. This is my chance!"

"Does Sourberry-san know about this?"

"He doesn't have to. He's not our employer. And even if he found out, I don't care. We can't finish our current mission in another two days because we have to lay low. Frankly, I really think our services are worth more than what that organization is paying us. If you want to join me, that's fine…" There was a long silence before she continued "…And don't you want to be the most famous idol fighter in Japan? Or in the world?! You'll be bigger than those cheap idol groups."

It's true that it still sparked a bit of inspiration for my dreams, so I pretended to join the tournament for that reason. I sneaked in Sourberry-san's room to get my weapons by picking the locked door, packed my stuff and went to sleep beside the big sister I never had but always loved… If she's winning this, I'll have to spend as much time with her as I can…before she's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 2. This reminds me, when I started this story, Famitsu's sneak peek on the background stories of new characters wasn't out. When it was, I had to readjust Josie and Chloe's past. Good thing it didn't affect the story too much. Anyway, I think I set too many transitions in this chapter… One more chapter left to completion!

* * *

The next morning, we drove through the shortest, clearest, and safest path to Mishima Corporation hoping that during daylight we won't be attacked by people tracking us down, especially that some roads are very narrow in Japan. I left JJ a note to tell him where we're going and promised that we'll finish the last mission even if our contracts have expired. Josie-chan parked the stolen car (JJ's rundown van was too suspicious) in a space rental unit near the corp. building. As we walked up to the entrance and saw many people in the lobby of the building, we stopped for a moment and tried to reconsider our options.

"You ready?" Josie-chan asked me, nervous.

"Let's do this!" I answered cheerfully, letting the sunlight hit my exposed arms without my cat-themed bolero jacket. The cold air inside the building filled me with instant regret, but for Josie-chan, I'd do anything.

Guides asked us if we were here for the tournament invitation, and they ushered us to "Modern 50." They said it was part of the new zaibatsu standards. It was rows of fifty seats for the invited fighters in the lobby before they were oriented for joining. We waited there for a few more minutes before a woman in corporate attire started the orientation.

"Welcome, fighters, to Mishima Corporation. As you may all know, a new term for the King of Iron Fist Tournament will be opening soon. In the past, the heads of this company would personally check the profiles of the potential candidates to join the tournament and when invited, they can just show up. Since the last five years, there have been more people who wanted to join the fights, but a lot of contenders failed to meet the expectations of the company. That means managing their track records was a big waste of money and time. We, therefore, developed a new screening system with the planning board to tighten standards and make the recruitment system more effective." She turned the projector on and kept explaining.

"If we do not screen our contenders, the fighting reputation of Mishima Zaibatsu will turn into a joke. By the time this orientation is over, you, the Modern 50, will be transferred to Mishima Fighters' Coordinating Agency. It's somehow like training camp, but is more like hell so we can filter out unqualified fighters. You will be the first batch to be tested. There will be four phases of entering…all of which, I will not be telling you because you are expected to be best prepared for anything that may happen during screening. That would be all for now. If you are not sure about this, leave now because we won't be letting anyone out once the program starts." No one left their seat, and the woman smiled in confidence.

"Okay, then. Good luck, maggots! The bus outside will transfer you to the agency."

We joined the wave of people and flocked outside the building. We tried to look less suspicious as possible, which was very difficult for me. I wanted to strap my samurai sword with a Hello Kitty sheath on my back, but Josie didn't allow me to bring it along. It was a tedious, annoying line before we got in the bus. We were last in line. I could've started the screening then and there, beating up 'dem slow asses. It wasn't a vacation! What the hell were they so slow for, their baggage?

My bird-nest-haired baby didn't say a word the entire trip to the agency. When we got there, men wearing tekken force uniforms escorted everyone inside the big dome-shaped facility. Phase One of the program started fast.

Inside a large open court, all fighters were interviewed. They asked us about our backgrounds, experiences, accomplishments—anything that would be helpful in checking if we can qualify for the tournament. They asked really challenging questions, some of it were very insensitive, but Josie-chan and I were able to make it. I wasn't with her the whole time and she was the only one on my mind. After the first screening, only thirty fighters remained. For the next hour, we were given time to rest and prepare for Phase Two, the endurance test.

We were given a training room for us to stay and practice in. Josie-chan was in a different room and I saw her go inside with another guy.

"Look at her face getting too comfortable with that guy. She must be all over him right now," I thought to myself as I jealously stared at her from across the hall. I pouted and puffed my cheeks a little like I usually do when I'm mad at her.

"Okay ladies, this is your room," our usher gave us the code for this room. I'm staying with a woman in our training room. Her skin is almost like Josie-chan's, and she had beautiful hair that she let down. She was beautiful and looked tough with her shades and nice body curves. She was so—

"Excuse me," she ruined my thought, "is everything okay? Why are you staring at my butt?"

"Oh- I- well…" I looked down on the floor "Sorry. I'm not really used to being with new people in a room…"

"I'm Katarina. You?" she took a glass and a bottle of wine from the cupboard.

"Chloe. Lucky Chloe." She giggled at my name.

"Is that really your name?"

"No. I don't really tell people my real name when I don't need to."

"You Japanese or something?"

"No…"

"Okay."

She sat on the middle of the bed and enjoyed herself, while I worried about what Josie-chan was doing. So, I went to her room and knocked like an idiot since I don't really know how to call people on the other side of a future-y door. When Josie-chan's roommate opened the door, I asked for her and he let me in. I saw her warming up against a training bag, punching and kicking it hard.

"Rizal-san," I said, "would you like to go for a walk with me and 'tour around'?" I crooked my fingers.

"Nope. Can't. Must focus." She didn't even look at me! I'll try next time.

"Fine." I said, warning her and stormed off.

I went back to my room, lied down and waited until the hour was over. Then, the speaker in our room played a bell tune and a male voice spoke.

"All fighters gather in Survival Studies Lab. Phase two will begin shortly."

The lab didn't look like a lab at all. It was like a gym simulating natural obstacles. We were assigned numbers to see who goes first. Josie-chan rushed to me and gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe," she smiled, "what number did you get?"

"Thirty-four," I answered hiding my shy face a little. "How about you?"

"Forty. I guess you're going first. Well, good luck!" she went back to her line but I grabbed her hand.

" _Ma_ _t_ _te kudasai!_ Wait! Please give me a hug before you go…"

"Oh, sure." She embraced me tight without hesitation and I savored her warmth…and her breasts against mine...before we separated again.

The second phase started. It was a lot harder and painful. Good thing that although I didn't have the strength, I was very flexible. I had to climb walls, break through stuff, got hit with volleyballs on my face and my backside and the rest is a fuzzy memory of a nightmare I don't want to recall. I can't believe Josie-chan finished earlier than me, though. She really is a tough nut to crack. The end of the day marked the end of the second screening, and twenty fighters remained. After all this, I went to the showers and went to sleep never being so tired in my life.

"…so, this means the remaining contenders will take down each other before we continue to the final phase!" a man with silvery-white hair wearing a tuxedo announced intimidating everyone. A big commotion broke out early in the morning, the next day. The third phase, he said, involves the remaining twenty to fight each other and eliminate their assigned opponent out of the tournament's entry. There were no holds barred; whether you're fat or thin, a woman or a man, had formal martial arts training or not, you're going to fight whoever the program assigns to you.

"Oh, and before I forget, only ten of you can stay after phase three," The white-haired guy stopped halfway before leaving the auditorium. "I hope you'll all be…excellent."

I held my partners arm firmly and buried my face on her shoulder. "Oh no, Josie-chan. what are we gonna do? I don't want to fight you."

"Don't worry," she smiled sadly, "I'm sure I'll get in."

"Because you know you won't be fighting me?" I assumed with sparkling eyes.

"No," she withdrew in disbelief, "because even if we did fight, I know you're gonna let me win."

"Josie-chan!" I sulked, threw her arm down to her lap and slapped her shoulder repeatedly and groaned.

"I'm kidding," she said, blocking my slaps with her hand and laughed at my internal crisis. "But seriously, though. I need that prize money." The air turned heavy and serious. "Fine," I took a little maturity inside, "whatever happens, happens." We nodded and headed to the Combat Research Lab which, again, didn't look like one. It had a circle arena with bulletproof glass for a wall. Moments later I could breathe relaxed since I won't be fighting Josie-chan after all. The next part, however, was very unsettling. Women were getting beat up bad easily by men and the other way around. Some suffered serious injury, and a guy got kicked really hard in the head the organizers fear he might die.

Some fighters were very impressive, though. Katarina was a kicking machine and took down her opponent fast. There was this "jazzy" guy who rarely closed his fist to hit his challenger, and he was a bit weird for someone so attractive. When Josie was called next, I seized her hand and signaled for a hug. Everyone was looking at us and Josie sighed.

"Not now." She brushed my hands off and went in the arena. I had no words to deal with what she just did. She went inside that glass wall without looking back, emotionless and cold. Josie-chan was up against some guy who looks like an MMA fighter, but he didn't look as determined as her. When the fight started, she took steps back little by little. I knew what she was doing. She used this against me before when we were sparring and it was killer. Her opponent was able to throw her a few hits in the face, but Josie-chan was building up to something. When her back was almost close to the wall, the MMA fighter threw more powerful hits but she arched her back so that her head evaded the attacks, and at the right timing her back sprung forward and gave the other fighter a hooking punch to the ribs.

The crowd of violent people cheered loud. Josie-chan's enemy flinched in pain but when he was about to fall down, she did a low left kick followed by a high right one to keep him standing. He took steps back this time and Josie left-elbowed him in the face and finished him off with a spinning left front kick. Her opponent hit the wall hard and was knocked out. The fight was over fast. She walked out of the lab and disappeared. I was called to fight next. I was terrified at the perverted face of the skinhead middle-aged man I was about to face.

The fright meant nothing to me when I recall how mad I am at Josie-chan. She didn't even stay to watch me fight. In a fit of rage, I attacked first. I ran to him, did a handstand to lock his head and I threw him to the other side of the arena using my legs. He tried to get up but I swung my left foot in a circle and hit his head which left my back turned. I noticed he was getting weak and let him stand up. I waited for him to attack me and when he did, I California-rolled him, scissor-kicked him in the stomach and sprung up to kick him in the face. As I was standing on my feet again, I saw my enemy bleeding and unconscious. Maybe I was angrier than I thought. When the glass wall slid down, I stepped out of the lab as well.

I was alone in our room, quietly tearing up. I decided I would give up on Josie-chan. I thought it would be selfish not to. Besides, I'm way out of her league anyway. She's too busy with her ambitions. I wiped my tears, fixed myself and went outside to meet new people…and try to forget my problem with Josie-chan.

I reached the end of the hall and took a right turn, but before I got to the lounge I saw that jazzy guy from the fight in the pantry. He was kicking the vending machine.

"Jazzy guy! Hey!" I called bubbly as he seemed my type. "Watcha doin'?"

"Who? Me?" he asked skeptically but his accent may have confused me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course you! What's your name?" He ignored me and kept kicking the vending machine. I looked down to where he was kicking and asked, "Are you trying to break the glass or something?"

"No!" he lashed out and kicked harder. "I want pasta right now, but there's none in the cabinets," I turned my head to where the cupboards were and saw all of it broken, "then I saw the pasta roll in this stupid tin can. I paid for it but my snack didn't drop. NOW I CAN'T GET IT!"

I gently moved him aside, enduring the deadly glares he gave me when I did. I tapped the part of the glass where the pasta roll was stuck and it fell down. I gloated at him.

"You're welcome." I was about to walk away but stopped.

"I'm Claudio."

"Ooh, Italian?" I stared at him shyly.

" _Si_."

"Oh… well, see you later then." I wasn't really sure about him. Again, I was stopped from leaving.

"Wait!" he gripped my elbow hard. "I'm not hungry for pasta roll anymore," he dragged me and pressed my hands above my head against the vending machine, "now I'm hungry for you." He squeezed my breasts with one hand and bound my arms with the other.

"Hey! What the f-" I was cut off when his lips attacked mine. I struggled violently and screamed but he was too strong. I was afraid and furious at the same time. This bastard took my first kiss! I wasn't ready for a relationship with a psychotic pasta guzzler! And just when I thought the walls of my virginity were about to fall in ruins, a flying kick slammed his head into one of the broken cupboards.

"Come on!" Josie-chan carried me off bridal-style and rushed me to a safer part of the lounge. I was shaken and confused. I closed my eyes, and they weren't able to draw the line between releasing tears or holding it back. She put me down standing in a corner as we pant after the rush. Josie stared at me angrily filled with slight disgust.

"You just can't hold yourself back, can you?" she spat.

"What are you talking about?! I'm the victim here!"

"I find that hard to believe." She crossed her arms. "You probably led him straight to you with your tiny, sissy brain."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I stomped my foot. "All I did was help Claudio get pasta roll! How was I supposed to know he had a fetish for blond pasta-haired girls?"

"'Claudio'? Oh, you know each other now?" Josie sighed and shook her head. "Oh my god, Chloe. Don't think for a second I'm buying your story with your 'fetish' talk, you bimbo."

The second I heard that last word, I slapped her so strong she fell on the floor and we managed to make a scene. This time, I cried for real. The tears were pushed out by sorrow, hopelessness and pain kept inside for quite some time now.

"So it finally came out of you." I said between sobs. "I'm nothing but a stupid, brainless distraction to you."

"That's not what I—"

"No! Shut up!" I yelled. "You said our contracts are almost over. Fine by me! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I'm gonna win that tournament just so you'll never make your dreams come true!" I ran away and turned to her one last time.

" _JOSIE-CHAN NO BAKA!_ "

The helicopter was almost at the forest reserve. We were dressed in Tekken Force Uniform without the helmet. I was just sitting across the titmonster and I tried my best not to look at her, although I knew she looked at no one BUT me. This is the final phase of the entry program and we were about to go against the troops of the Tekken Force. In the auditorium, we were instructed that for Phase Four we have to capture four red flags in the middle of a godforsaken jungle. Only four people can officially enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament for the first batch. But before that happens, we have to trust our instincts to navigate our way to the flags. The challenge? Tekken Force members will be falling from trees and choppers to fight us and if we get knocked out, we can no longer join the tournament.

Our helicopter landed safely on open ground and the ten of us stepped out. I put on my purple kitty bolero jacket and no one seemed to mind. We had to wait for the organizers to signal us when the final phase starts. I looked around feeling uneasy and when my eyes turned to my side, the titmonster was next to me. I quickly moved away and searched for someone else to talk to. So, I spotted a guy with nice hair.

"Hello, you have really nice hair—" I ran back to where I was as fast as I can when I found out it was Claudio with a black eye. I'm never going near that freak again. I can feel my ex-partner grinning at what happened. I faced the other direction, pouted and puffed my cheeks a little yet again.

"Chloe?" Josie-chan was starting a conversation.

"Save it." I flipped her off. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

A loud siren went off and everyone ran to all parts of the forest. I panicked and didn't know what was going on when I recognized it to be the indicator for the start of the final phase. I followed the other fighters. There were like five of us brushing through branches and leaves and when we found an open path, Tekken Force soldiers were already darting towards us. I jumped in the fight first. I ran fast towards the enemies, did a side flip and slammed my left foot against one of them in the head. Things got ugly quick as it turned into a brawl. Three contenders left us in the fight to move forward. I was disappointed to find out I was left with Josie-chan.

"What are you still doing here?" my voice cracked as I palmed men against giant fallen logs.

"What do you think?" she smiled confidently at me, "I'm helping you, of course."

"You're only doing this because you feel guilty about what happened." I grabbed one of them and kicked him to Josie-chan but she kneed him in the head.

"Well, how else are you supposed to say sorry to people?" She was getting more aggressive in the fight.

"Typical adult thinking." I wept. "So pathetic."

"Oh yeah?!" she challenged, "I'm gonna make you eat your words after this!" I heard bones cracking and guys screaming and crying in pain.

We defeated this Tekken Force unit and moved forward. The situation calmed down and we got deeper in the forest. A few minutes later, more soldiers in different uniform colors fell down from trees without warning. This unit was stronger than the last one and these men and women ganged up on us. I was still with Josie-chan and it's not because I want to, she won't leave me alone. I beat the front team easily with a one-two punch followed by a two-hit spinning arms attack, but a woman kicked the back of my knee and dropped down on it. She almost back-fisted my head but Josie-chan knocked her unconscious and threw her body at the enemies. She tried helping me up, but I refused.

"I'd rather be eliminated than take help from you." I pushed her away. We got surrounded and ended up pressing our backs against each other. We unleashed hell upon them and Josie-chan took the chance.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She apologized between punches and kicks. "I was only worried because you do the flirting all the time, acting cute. I got mad that you were putting yourself in danger without me knowing about it."

"Don't flatter yourself," my Japanese accent warned. "Stop using that excuse to act like the cliché jealous boyfriend."

"Uh! Maybe I wouldn't worry so much if you'd think about things more before you do them."

"You know what I think?" I picked up a long thick branch and hit three guys on their sides, "You call me an idiot but in fact, you're the one who's actually stupid between us."

She stopped and scoffed, confused. "How come?"

"Because I'm in love with you and you probably don't know anything about it!"

"What?" she said, surprised but still continued to fight. "What the hell? Really?"

"See?" I took a short rest on a log and watched her take down the remaining soldiers. "For most of the time we've been together I was doing things to let you know how I….felt for you." Oddly, I was brave saying this.

"…That? Women do that all the time!" she threw the last punch and we started running.

We didn't speak about anything for half an hour and just kept running to find the flags. We were out of trouble's sight for long before we saw a red flag up ahead. As an ultimate sight to be a fighter in the King of Iron Fist we tried to outrun each other to catch it. I was about to grab it with my paw but Josie-chan tackled me aside and fell down.

"That hurt, you bitch!" I barked at her after snatching my chance to enter the tournament. Then, for the first time I saw her crying. She dropped on her knees embracing the flag, and celebrated the future that awaits her through this small piece of cloth stuck on a stick. She smiled brightly and looked at me with her eyes filled with tears along with a mix of victory, happiness, longing, and hope.

"Sorry, Chloe. I really am," she chuckled, "but I really did it. I'm a step closer to my dreams!"

My face turned hot and I mean H-O-T, "hot!" I just made Josie cry…and I liked it! I can't explain this feeling. I wanted to see more of this.

"Oh no you don't!" I got up and ran even deeper in the forest. Ten minutes later I came back to Josie-chan and rubbed another red flag on her face. She was stunned and I'm guessing also threatened.

"How the heck did—"

"Closer-to-my-dreams my boobs!" I waved the flag annoyingly to her face, "Ha-ha! I can still destroy your dreams!" I turned my back on her and faked evil laughs just to see her cry again…but she didn't. Instead, she just leaned forward and gave me a hug from behind. The walls I built to keep her outside were destroyed.

A second siren went off and a male voice announced that the entry program was now completed and he congratulated all four fighters that will be joining the tournament. String ladders from choppers above rolled down to us to pick everyone up. We were brought back to the Mishima Fighters' Coordinating Agency for a rest and to leave the training grounds on our own as legitimate fighters of the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. People packed their stuff and cleaned themselves. On my way out of our room, I congratulated Katarina for being able to join us and walked down the hall. I stopped when I remembered I haven't explored the building yet, so I went to the balcony of the top floor. I put my bag down and looked at the stars as they became more visible during sunset. A voice called me from behind.

"Hey, Chloe. Congratulations." It was Josie-chan. She joined me in the balcony and put her gym bag down.

"Thanks." I answered thriftily.

"So," she propped her elbows on the edge of the balcony, "why did you really want to join the tournament?"

"I told you already," I replied half-irritated and turned my head away, "I'm gonna crush your dreams to dust."

"Pssh!" she jeered. "You just want to stalk me because you like me."

I twisted my neck to her direction and shot her daggers with my eyes. She hopped backwards to fighting stance.

"Wanna fight?" she dared me.

I wiped the horrible look on my face and sighed. "Well, maybe I did just want to be with you."

She lowered her defenses and went closer to me.

"LC, remember when you said I was stupider than you?"

"Oh my god, please don't do this!" I thought to myself. It was so embarrassing. "Y-Yeah?" I stuttered.

"Well," Josie-chan rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "that may not be entirely true."

I furrowed my eyebrows on her. What was she up to? Was she looking for a fight again? She was smirking awkwardly.

"You better not be taunting me again," I told her, "I swear I'm gonna push you off the building right here, right now."

"Uh…" she was quiet for seconds when we heard a faint voice.

We stared at each other. We heard it again. I was shifting my head around to find where it was coming from. When it happened again, I was able to make out the voice was saying "hey!" I looked down the building, only to be surprised.

"Sourberry-san?!" I tugged at Josie-chan's baggy sleeves, "Look!"

"Shoot!" she palmed her face. "I forgot about that research we stole from our last heist."

We carried our bags and dashed into an elevator. Once we were out of the building, we met Sourberry-san already inside his new escape van.

"You better have an excuse for this," he scolded us. "Where have you both been? I've been looking for you for three days!"

"Sorry, JJ." Josie-chan searched her bag and handed him the only copy of the research. "Here. I found a better offer in this corporation so I took off as soon as I was invited."

Sourberry-san kept the copy inside his case. "Why is Chloe with you, then?"

"Oh, I didn't drag her with me. She wanted to follow me because she likes—OW!" I slapped her stomach.

Before Sourberry-san could react, we heard gunshots coming from a black car. It was the guys from the company we stole the research from. Bullets hit the van and sparks triggered our adrenaline.

"Get in!" JJ opened the sliding door. And just like that, we were back to right where we started: being chased be company dogs for stealing information. We ducked inside his new van.

"What the hell, JJ!" Josie-chan complained. "I thought our contracts were over?"

"No, it's gonna be over tomorrow." He struggled with the steering wheel as guys in the black car shot down the side mirror. "Have you really been reading the terms and conditions?"

"Well, maybe we would have if it wasn't fifty pages long." I protested.

"No kidding, right?" he agreed. He took a sharp right turn and I fell on top of Josie-chan. I hugged her firmly. She tried to push me off but I only embraced her tighter.

"Get off me, Chloe!"

"Just a little longer." I begged.

"CHLOE!"

"Right! Yes." I got off her. We opened the gun box and found new sets of fully loaded arsenal. We opened the backdoor of the van and fired away. Those company dogs were persistent, even after we shattered their windshield. JJ drove faster to stall us time to reload, which I was having a hard time again because of my kitty paws. Josie-chan took the long-range continuous-firing gun but it didn't stop them.

"Damn it, Josie!" JJ slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I thought you were a better shot than Chloe, you titmonster."

Josie-chan did a big, long gasp and slowly turned her head to Sourberry-san. Uh-oh.

"Where did you learn that word?" my partner asked in clenched jaws.

"From Chloe. We use it all the time to talk about you behind your back." Josie-chan aimed her gun at the windshield of JJ's van and shattered it. The van swerved violently but was controlled.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Sourberry-san yelled.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "And you!" she glared at me and I smirked guiltily. I tried to find something to distract her then I picked up something that looks like a toy gun. I asked Sourberry-san what it was. He said it was an experimental plasma shooter the organization developed. He warned me not to use it but I still did anyway. A blue beam came out of the plasma shooter and the black car chasing us blew up to…well, almost nothing! It was like the black car just evaporated to thin air. We were left wondering what was going on.

"The fuck just happened?" I asked, confused. Sourberry-san stopped the van and we got out to check. He took the shooter from me and slapped my hands. He inspected the shooter.

"Good. The shooter works. I better get back to the organization and report this." He went back to the van to fix his stuff. Josie-chan faced me with her left hand on her waist.

"'Titmonster'?" she asked sarcastically.

I looked away and played with my fingers. After that, the last thing I remember was a fist coming towards my face. Everything went black.

 **A/N** : Chapter 3 is sexy time! (although I'm not sure whether everyone would be pleased because of some dark themes…or maybe most? Gaah! What the hell, LET'S JUST GO FOR IT!). Please be wary of warnings in the next part. SEE YA'!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Okay, so…you made it! Yay! Last chapter! I'm guessing you already know what to expect, but I'll say it again. This chapter has dark themes, and full of sexual advances (if they still seem like that, relatively speaking). If hardcore BDSM between girls is not your thing, you can always choose not to read it. Please review this chapter if you liked it, hated it, or if there's any input you wish to add. I do not own any of the Tekken characters. Also, I was grinning all the way when I was writing this chapter. Have fun!

* * *

I woke up in a room surrounded by darkness. There was only one light bulb hanging by a wire and there was absolutely no telling where I was. I tried to move but I can't. I looked around to find out that I was tied to what seemed like double-sized mattress. I tried again, but it felt like the rope got tighter every time I moved. I looked further down and flailed my legs. I gaped at the sight of my bare legs and switched panties. I tested the ropes again and it was only a matter of time before I realized that I was almost naked.

The rope rubbed against my skin. My undergarment have been changed. I stared intently at the bra and panty I was wearing and saw that it has floral designs. The veins in my head throbbed in anger. I know I have a hot body but this was just a disgusting sight. It looked like something Josie-chan would wear.

"Speaking of Josie-chan..." I searched the room. Footsteps were heard, coming closer to me and the wooden taps of the heels on the floor suggested a woman. She finally stepped out of the darkness.

"You!" I spat and started struggling out of bondage.

"Me." she smugged and sat down on the mattress elegantly as if she's done nothing wrong.

"Why'd you do it, Josie-chan?" I asked furiously, "why'd you punch me in the face?!"

"You're getting way too comfortable with me, Lucky. You need to be punished." She got up and stood in front of a mirror and exposed her almost naked body. Josie adjusted her black bikini.

"Punished? Why?" I sulked, "What did I ever do to you?" She stared back with so much contempt and wandered back in the darkness.

"Let's see… hmmm. Well, apart from the time you always screwed up in our past missions, you kissed another guy before telling me you had feelings for me, then I found out you and JJ were calling me names behind my back."

I looked away and furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait a minute. I got the 'missions' and 'titmonster' part," Josie-chan cringed at the word I used, "but what does me kissing a guy and confessing to you have to do with anything?"

"Now you're about to find out." She gave me that predator look and quickly regretted asking. She closed the gap between us until she was kneeling above my body with her knees on both sides. She slammed her hands beside my head and zoomed her head to mine. My face burned like hell. My heart started beating faster. This was even closer than my attempts to kiss her, I never expected her to make the first move. I shut my eyes tight and moved my head away from her. Josie-chan only chuckled at my pathetic resistance. She buried her face against my neck. I can feel her smiling and she caressed my torso lovingly before reaching the nether parts of my body.

"Josie-chan, don't!" I begged. "Please don't do this!"

"Why not?" she teased, "Aren't you turned on by this? Someone you like is about to go down on you."

She licked my throat. I resisted harder as I feel the inner sex devil about to break free.

"No. Not like this." I cried. "Not while you're only doing this because you're mad at me and you want to exact revenge." For a moment I thought she changed her mind while I looked at her with the best pleading I could pull off. Things just got worse.

Josie-chan took advantage of the moment I stared at her and monopolized my lips. She kissed me gently and it aroused me heavily. I was finally so turned on that I returned her kisses. My mind was completely against this but my body suddenly had a mind of its own. Josie-chan was already grinding me and I moved with her. Our make-out got more intense as we were panting heavily with passion for each other. She broke the kiss and reached for something beside the mattress.

I tried my best to speak. "I-I-It's not too late, Josie-chan." I breathed. "We can still stop this."

"No way." She showed me a pair of scissors and pointed it threateningly at me. "we both know it's too late for that."

She slipped the scissors between my cleavage and was about to cut off my bra.

"No, don't do it!" I squirmed and ignored the painful friction of the thick, tight rope against my skin, "I'm begging you!" I shouted really loud and my voice echoed in the wide dark room. What the hell? How large is this room?

"Woah," she muttered, shocked, "are you really that embarrassed?"

"If I say yes, would you stop?"

Her teasing was wiped off her face then I heard the scissor blades rub against each other. The tight feeling on my breasts was gone. Josie-chan aggressively flipped the severed cups of my floral bra aside and 'dug in'. She went straight for my nipple, circling her tongue against it. I screamed for my innocence, hoping that someone might help me get away from this woman violating my body erotically. I ran out of breath and my yells turned into mewls of hesitant pleasure. Josie-chan sucked on my other nipple and it felt a million times better than the last nipple. She straddled my legs and continued to grind on me, while I arched my back letting the rope choke me a little.

"You like this?" Josie-chan teased with her eyes focused on my face. I shut my eyes and mouth, and shook my head disapprovingly but it was a big, fat lie. I didn't want it but I enjoyed it. I'm not even sure if what I'm saying is still true.

"Oh," she sat back down on her knees, "this isn't enough for you?"

"No!" I quickly responded not to provoke her but I still did.

"Okay," she reached for something on her back, "let's give you some more then." Josie-chan took her bra off and threw it in the darkness. She jiggled her breasts a bit to flirt with me.

"Rizal-san," I pleaded, "I already said it was enough."

"I asked you if it wasn't enough and you said 'no'." She caressed my legs, "Why? Is this STILL not enough?"

"No!" I replied, but she still deliberately misunderstood.

"Looks like I have no choice but to take you head-on." She reached for her scissors again. She was about to cut the straps of my panties. This was getting way out of hand. I struggled harder than before. Josie-chan showed me her sadistic smile and I hated that it turned me on even more.

"Logic! Logic!" I wanted to say she should check the logic of what my 'no' meant, but she's cut the right strap of my panty. In my desperate attempt to dislodge Josie-chan off me, I tried kicking her. Alas, she was between my legs so I can't hit her right. She cut the left strap and threw my last defense in the darkness again. She immediately went for my clit. She was aggressive and licked it selfishly. I screamed again, wishing that my voice pierced through the darkness. Tears flowed down my eyes, not because of repulsion, but because of how this new sensation pleased me right through my core. Josie-chan chuckled at my reaction and sucked on my clit, biting it softly a couple of times.

For my final act of resistance, I clamped her head between my thighs to keep her from moving.

"Oh, so you like it rough, huh?" Josie-chan huffed. She grabbed my knees and spread it apart 180 degrees. I yelped a little, but good thing I can do splits.

"Uh… Ah! NO!" I cried. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt the very first intrusion of a tongue through my slit. I moaned stronger, my breathing got heavier and faster.

"Ya-YAMETE!" my words were not honest.

"Is that Japanese for 'stop'?" she asked.

"Hai…" I sobbed. She definitely did not listen because she just slid her tongue back in my pussy. Josie-chan swirled her tongue and it was like I was having spasms inside me. I was already screaming and arched my back. Seconds later, I erupted and blasted my juice on Josie-chan's face.

"Ugh!" Josie-chan retracted her face and rubbed her eyes, "jeez, Lucky. It got into my eye! I guess this means you're a squirter."

"Fuck you!" I yelled. She grabbed my breasts and massaged it while circling her index fingers on my nipples. I chose not to resist anymore. We both knew who won this battle. I fantasized about this ever since I admitted to myself that I loved her. If this is how dark she really is inside, then I'm ready to accept that. I'm not going to break something we had as partners.

"Hey, Josie-chan…" I tried my best to speak, "what were you going to say to me before we left the building?"

She froze and her sadistic smile vanished. Josie-chan slowly slid her hands beside me and pressed the mattress while her face hovered above mine. She was quiet for a second and it bothered me a little how my question killed the fun she was having. "The truth is," she began, "I was going through your private stuff when you weren't looking…"

My sexually drained face was revitalized and my head sprung up in anger. "What?" I asked furiously. I was about to start a second season of 'Get-the-heck-out-of-this-rope-and-beat-the-crap-out-of-this-bitch show' but then things got really heavy.

"When you have feelings for someone," she continued but stuttered along the way, "I can't—I don't…gaah! Why is it so hard to explain…" Josie-chan grunted and slowly let her body rest against me. Her breasts pressed snuggly on mine. "I found ten volumes of _yuri hentai manga_ in you bag once—all one-shots. I don't know—when you love someone for quite some time, you want to know them better.

"I have to say, girls on that manga you were reading have really rough sex. At first I was so shocked to find out that someone who looked as childish as you would even check out this kind of stuff. But then I wondered, this shouldn't stop me from seeing the real you. I saw you read your manga with so much passion and feelings, even though you tried hiding the cover so I wouldn't find out about it." She chuckled.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I shook my head screaming in embarrassment. Josie-chan just hugged me and laughed some more before letting go of me.

"Don't worry, you hardcore kitty. You're not the only one who's got something to be embarrassed of now." Josie-chan assured. "I mean, look at me. I went as far as this just to tell you that I love you, too." She meant the whole 'rape' thing.

On the plus side, she said she loved me too but I just can't get over the fact that she sexually assaulted me and it's criminally liable! But still…

"Let's take it up a notch." Josie-chan got off the mattress and I could hear her going through stuff in the dark. "Ta-da!" she stepped back into the light and showed me a check-shaped dildo.

"What the hell is that? Whe-Where did you get that?"

"This? It's a double-sided dildo. JJ owed me a lot of favors so I had him find the best sex toy for TWO NAUGHTY GIRLS. Dildo is huge and best of all, it's your favorite color, pink!"

I swallowed at the sight of that thing. "She's not really gonna put that thing inside of me, is she?" I thought to myself. But Josie-chan was already securing the big pink dildo on some weird combination off a belt and a leather panty. I realized it was a strap-on. She was gonna peg me. Josie-chan wore the strap-on while she inserted the shorter end of the dildo in her entrance. She was breathing heavily and I could clearly see her face burning up.

"See? Uh…huh…damn this is big…Now we can both enjoy this." Josie-chan assumed and I waited for the worst. She went back on the bed. She put both of my legs on her shoulder. I could feel the tip of the strap-on on my slit.

"Don't worry," she winked at me, "I lubed it up good."

I watched as she pushed the pink monstrosity in me. I arched my back and opened my eyes wide; the rope choked me and pulled my body down to the mattress. By the time the strap-on was almost all the way in, I gazed up at Josie-chan. She looked so turned on, I…can't help but get caught up in the moment. With one clapping sound, she completely forced her magic in me.

"Aaa! ITAI! ITAI!" I cried…loud. "You're hurting me!"

"Relax! Relax." Josie cupped my cheek with her hands. "Do you want me to stop? I could pull out if you want me to."

I shut my eyes closed and shook my head. I let her move slowly before her thrusts turned into sharper paces. She continued thrusting and I let the unusual combination of pain and pleasure fill me up, while expressing these feelings through cries, moans, and heavy panting. I made sure to do these three as loud as I can to show Josie-chan that she's stirring me up good, and that she was absolutely right—that I was into this kind of thing.

I was enjoying the intentional mild abuse when out of nowhere I felt a smarting slap on the left cheek of my ass.

"Ow! What was that?!"

"You like to play table tennis, bitch?" I saw her holding a ping pong paddle. She kept fucking me hard and slapped me again, and it was really painful.

"SHUT UP AND HIT ME HARDER!" *slap* "Aaa! Is that it, huh?!" *slap* "Nnnhuh…YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!" *slap times three* "Ow! Goddamit!" I sobbed harder and cried louder, "Itai…I take it back, please don't hit me there again!"

"You gonna be a good girl and behave?" Josie-chan leaned in on me. I didn't answer so she pulled on my right twin tail and dragged my ear closer to her mouth. "Answer me," she whispered. I forced a grin (even though I was crying) to provoke her.

"Yeah, right. What're you gonna do? Hit the other cheek of my ass with the racket?"

She slowly put down that paddle while intensely staring at me emotionless. She grabbed my shoulders tight then fucked me with the strap-on brutally, it made loud clashing sounds.

"UH! JOSIE-CHAN…aa-AA…Kimochi." She stopped for a minute and I saw her took out a blade cutter. That was instantly a red flag for me.

"JOSIE-CHAN, DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT ON ME," I warned. "Just because I like pain, doesn't mean I like bloody sex."

"Calm down," she reassured. "I'm just going to cut the ropes." I smiled but she stopped me. "Don't get the wrong idea, we're not done here. Now, don't try anything stupid unless you want to get hurt." I stupidly wanted to. As soon as the tension of the ropes were gone, I tried to get up as fast as I can and make a run for it. I wanted her to rough me up some more so I played this little act. Josie-chan took my arms and pinned me down the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty?" she teased and I slapped her face with my free hand. She bitch-slapped me harder.

"AA!" I let out a high-pitched scream. "That hurts!" I pretended to complain, but I think she knows what I'm doing.

"OH, SHUT UP!"

Josie-chan flipped me over on my stomach and I felt something cold and metallic on my neck. It knew it were chains.

"Josie-chan, wait." I begged.

"What is it?" She stopped as if she instinctively knew I had something important to say.

"Can we at least have a safe word?"

"….For what?"

"Umm…" I said shyly. "You know…just in case things get too hardcore, I can't handle it."

"Pfff." She scoffed."Fine, what's the safe word?"

"Chanel." I answered quick.

"What? Why that? How about Cherryberrymango or MCB? Those sound way better for Lucky."

"Nah, I think Chanel is better with Lucky Chloe."

"Whatever." She pulled the chains on my neck and I used my hands to regulate the tension. Josie-chan pulled rough I had to kneel. It hurt so good I cried and choked along the way.

*SLAP* Josie-chan started hitting the right cheek of my ass with the paddle again.

"Huh! Please hit me again, Josie-chan!"

*SLAP*

"Fuck me harder…"

"You like this, Chloe?"

"Ye-Yeah…"

"You want me to hit you again?" Josie-chan was beginning to turn aggressive again.

"Yeah!" I cried, "Please! Please hit me again!"

She hit my ass with the racket many times I lost count. I finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I had my second orgasm and Josie-chan slowed her thrusts. We could hear the dildo slither up inside me. Josie pulled the strap-on out of my slit.

"Damn, Chloe. The mattress is soaked!" I can't tell if that was supposed to be a praise or what. She pushed my back down and rest her body above me.

"Aren't you going to…umm…" I hesitated.

"Going to what?" She embraced me comfortably.

"Well—" it took me at least ten seconds to continue, "my juice is all over the mattress and yours…"

"Uh…" she didn't get it at first. "Oh! You want me to climax, too? Well, can I?"

I chuckled. As if she hasn't done enough damage for her to even seek my permission.

"Sure."

"Okay, then."

She took the strap-on dildo and aimed at my pussy once more. I ignored the pain and let her fuck me as much as she wanted.

"Chloe, I'm gonna—uh-aaaah!" she yelled until all the air left her lungs, and I could feel the warm liquid flow through the dildo onto my slit. Not much happened afterwards. We laid down beside each other in silence. Rizal-san was the first to break it.

"Hey, Chloe. Promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"If we were to face one another in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, promise me you won't hold back. I don't want to get in your way, especially after I just shoved you for a flag in the forest."

"That's okay, I guess. I know why you did it. Besides, I still have a chance to ruin your dreams, remember?" Josie-chan pinched my cheek and I swatted her hand off.

"Get your paws off me, TITMONSTER!"

"Watch it, cupcake. I can punish you again if I wanted to."

I smiled at her and sat on the mattress. "Let's win the tournament!" I balled my fists, "Are you ready for the next battle?"

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello again. Did you grin, too? Anyway, I plan to write more of this stuff with Josie and LC…maybe. If there are other requests for other characters, maybe I'll pitch them in too. Please review my work, I really believe it will improve other stories I'll write in the future. Bye! Thanks so much!


End file.
